An angular rate sensor detects a displacement caused by a Coriolis force, and then, the sensor converts the displacement to an electronic signal. Therefore, the sensor may output error caused by disturbance vibration. Therefore, vibration proof construction is necessitated for the sensor to reduce the disturbance vibration. In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-55667, the sensor has a construction, in which a substrate with a vibrator is fixed on a fixation member through a vibration proof rubber.
However, the construction for the vibration proof is complicated, so that an electric connection construction is also complicated.